A Day in the Music Maker
by NickFan0402
Summary: Based on the "Music Maker" Sesame Street PC game from the late 90s. Hope you like it. All characters belong to Sesame Workshop Lexi belongs to me.


It was a beautiful day on Sesame Street. Ernie, Cookie Monster, Grover, and Elmo were getting ready to go somewhere special to have a day of fun. Not only that, they were bringing Lexi along with them so she can experience the wonderful place.

"Put on seatbelts everyone!" said Cookie Monster, starting up the car at the driver's seat.

"This is going to be so much fun!" cried Ernie, all excited.

"Where are we going?" asked Lexi, putting her seatbelt on while being next to Elmo and Ernie.

"It's a surprise, Lexi," said Cookie Monster.

"Oh okay," said Lexi, with a giggle. "I like surprises."

"Hey Lexi," said Ernie. "Where's Sherlock?"

"He said he can't come since he's trying to solve a mystery," said Lexi.

"What happened?" asked Grover.

"Someone stole his detective hat last night," said Lexi, with a frown. "But don't worry, though. Right before he left, he said to me that if he finds his hat, he'll meet us at the place we're going to."

"Oh okay," said Ernie. "Well, that's good to hear."

"What are you waiting for?!" said Elmo, getting excited. "Let's blast the music and let's go, go, go!"

"Right Elmo!" said Cookie Monster, turning on the radio as it started to play "Rockin' Robin".

"I love this song!" said Lexi, all happily. "And I'm so excited!"

Cookie Monster put the car into drive and started to drive the car.

When they got to their destination, Cookie Monster, Elmo, Grover, Ernie, and Lexi got out of the car.

"We're here!" cried Cookie Monster.

"Horray!" Ernie, Grover, and Elmo cried.

"Where are we?" asked Lexi, looking around. "I can hear lots of music."

"It's the Sesame Street Music Maker," said Elmo. "You'll love it here, Lexi."

"Well, it does look like a wonderful, fun place," said Lexi. "I'll give it a try."

"What shall we do first?" asked Ernie.

"How about we go learn about some worldly instruments?" suggested Elmo.

"Worldly instruments!" said Ernie, getting excited. "I love learning about different instruments from around the world!"

"What's that?" asked Lexi.

"You'll see," said Ernie, with a smile. "Come with me and Elmo and we'll show you."

"Okay Ernie," said Lexi, holding Ernie's hand.

"Hello Ernie and Elmo," said a globe named Ms. Globe. "Welcome back. Who do you have with you today? She's cute."

"This is Lexi," said Ernie. "She came with us to see this wonderful place."

"Great," said Ms. Globe, with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Lexi."

"I see lots and lots of instruments!" said Lexi, looking around. "Where do they all come from?!"

"These wonderful instruments come from all over the world," said Ms. Globe. "Why don't you pick one up and show it to me so you can hear all about it."

"Okay," said Lexi, spotting a hurdy gurdy and picking it up. "What's this? A violin?"

"No," said Ms. Globe, with a giggle. "That's a hurdy gurdy. It comes from Europe and was invented years and years ago. It's mostly used in Irish music."

"Interesting," said Lexi, looking closely at the European instrument. "How do you play it?"

"You turn a crank and push the buttons on the hurdy gurdy," said Ms. Globe.

"Like this?" asked Lexi, turning the crack and pressing the buttons, which caused the hurdy gurdy to play the notes.

"That's right!" said Ms. Globe. "You got it!"

"You play beautiful music, Lexi," said Elmo.

"Thanks Elmo," said Lexi. "But I'm not even playing a song."

"It doesn't matter," said Ernie. "It sounds like your own song."

Lexi smiled.

After that, Lexi found a theremin.

"That is a theremin," said Ms. Globe. "You don't touch it to play it. But you move your hand very close to it."

"That's weird," said Lexi. "But okay. Here I go."

Lexi placed her hand near the theremin's antenna. And as she was moving her hand around, the instrument started to play some notes.

"It sounds funny," said Lexi. "But I like it."

So Lexi, Ernie, and Elmo continued to look at different instruments and learned some facts about them. Then when they were done, they said goodbye to Ms. Globe and went back into the center of the music maker.

"What should we do now?" asked Grover. "There's lots more to do."

"How about Ernie's world?" suggested Ernie. "That's my favorite!"

"I thought it was Elmo's world," said Lexi, all confused.

"I have a world, too," said Ernie, with a smile. "You'll love it. We're going to play some games and sing some songs."

When they got to Ernie's World, Ernie sat down on the couch, while Cookie Monster and Grover sat on stools, Elmo sat on a ball, and Lexi sat in a bean bag sack.

"Who would like to sing a song today?" asked Ernie, getting his electric guitar out.

"Oooo! Me, me, me!" said Lexi, raising her hand.

"You want to sing for us, Lexi?" asked Ernie.

"I would love to sing for my friends, Ernie," said Lexi. "What song shall I sing?"

"Can you sing "A Cat Had a Birthday" for us?" asked Ernie.

"I like that song!" said Lexi. "Okay! Here I go!"

As the music to the song started to play, Lexi started to sing the right words to the song. But while she was singing the word 'Cat', 'Duck', and 'Cow', Ernie changed the words to other animals.

"Ernie!" said Lexi. "It's a cat had a birthday! And they go meow! Not woof! Are you trying to be Watson?!"

After the song, everyone got a chance to sing a few songs. Then everyone went back to the center of the place to find something else to do.

"That was fun," said Lexi. "Even though Ernie changed the lyrics. You're so silly, Ernie."

Ernie laughed.

"Let's go into the recording studio and sing some songs!" said Grover.

"I love to sing with you guys!" said Lexi. "Let's go!"

When they got to the recording studio, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Grove, Elmo, and Lexi went inside and saw some records on the table.

"What song shall we sing first?" asked Elmo. "Elmo wants to sing something."

"Wait for me!" said a voice, running into the recording studio. "I want to sing with you guys!"

It was Sherlock Hemlock.

"Sherlock!" cried Lexi, hugging Sherlock. "You're here! Did you find your hat?!"

"I did," said Sherlock, placing his hat on his head.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" said Lexi. "I'm so glad you can make it! I'm going to sing along with the Muppets! Would you like to join us""

"I would love to," said Sherlock, with a smile.

"But wait," said Ernie. "Who's taking care of Watson since you didn't take him with you?"

"Oh, Lexi's mother is," said Sherlock. "Not only is she pretty, she always takes good care of Watson like how she does with her daughter."

Lexi smiled big and said as she giggled, "You love her, don't you?"

"Not like that," lied Sherlock, blushing a lot.

"Uuuuuuuh huh," said Lexi.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, okay, enough of that," said Grover. "Let's sing!"

"Who would like to sing first?" asked Cookie Monster.

"I was thinking maybe Sherlock and I could sing something," said Lexi. "How about "X Marks the Spot"? That's one of my favorite songs Sherlock taught me."

"Good idea, Lexi," said Ernie, getting the record of the song. "Ready when you are."

So as the music started to play Sherlock and Lexi sang the song together as everyone was listening. Then after the song was over, everyone clapped their hands.

"That sounded great!" said Elmo. "Elmo loved it!"

"That song pretty catchy," said Cookie Monster.

"Now who wants to sing by themselves?" asked Ernie.

No one said anything and pointed to Lexi.

"I'm outta here!" said Lexi, getting nervous while starting to run out.

"Come back, Lexi!" said Sherlock, pulling her back in. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit," said Lexi. "I don't sound good when I sing. It's not my thing."

"I think you sound cute when you sing," said Sherlock. "How about this? You can sing a song about yourself?"

"Well...okay," said Lexi.

"It's called "Me"," said Grover. "I love it. I sing it all the time."

"And so does Elmo," said Elmo.

"Uhhhhh..." said Lexi, twitching her fingers.

"Stop that," said Sherlock, holding her hands. "It's alright."

As the music to the song called "Me" started to play, Lexi started to sing the song. But while she was singing , she started to fidget since she was nervous. So Sherlock helded onto her so she wouldn't fidget fast.

After she was done singing, everyone clapped their hands for her.

"That was very beautiful, Lexi," said Ernie. "You sounded very cute."

"I agree," said Grover. "But why were you moving back and forth the whole time?"

"She can't help it," said Sherlock. "She fidgets when she's nervous. It's part of her autism."

"Oh, I understand now," said Grover. "I wonder what's it's like being autistic."

"It's hard," said Lexi. "It makes me different and having weird symptons. But it also makes me who I am as a muppet."

"That's a positive," said Cookie Monster.

"However, some people don't understand that when I wander around, I'm just curious," said Lexi. "I don't mean to make people worry."

"That's why me and her mother have to watch her 24/7," said Sherlock. "Because Lexi tends to walk away without telling us first. But it's not her fault."

Lexi wasn't there.

"Oh great," said Sherlock, slapping his forehead. "I shouldn't of mentioned that."

When Sherlock started to look for Lexi, he saw her leaning on the wall pacing back and forth.

"What's the matter, Lexi?" asked Sherlock.

"I don't know," said Lexi, still fidgeting. "But I can't stop moving like this."

Lexi then started to look at the ceiling.

"What are you looking at?" asked Sherlock. "Look at me."

Lexi got up and started to spin around in circles as she said, "Weeeeeeeee! I'm a merry-go-round!"

"Why is she doing that?" asked Cookie Monster. "That's silly."

"This is one of her early signs to her Aspergers," said Sherlock, holding onto Lexi and saying to her, "You want to stop that? You're making yourself dizzy."

Lexi started to fuss and pushed Sherlock away from her.

"Alright alright," said Sherlock, letting her go. "But don't go anywhere."

After a few minutes, Lexi started to get dizzy and fell into the ground.

"You alright?" asked Sherlock, helping her up.

"Yeah," said Lexi.

So Lexi, Sherlock, Elmo, Ernie, Cookie Monster, and Grover continued to do lots of fun stuff at the Sesame Street Music Maker. They went to the World of Sound, the Rock n' Roll Jam Session, Studio 543, and many other places. Then after a few hours, it was time to go back to Sesame Street.

"Okay everyone," said Cookie Monster. "We had fun day. Now we go home."

"Awwwwww!" everyone said, frowning.

"I don't want to go," said Lexi. "I want to stay here. We had so much fun."

"Don't worry, Lexi," said Cookie Monster. "We can always come back another day."

Everyone got into the car, put on their seatbelts, and started to drive back to Sesame Street.

"What was your favorite part, Lexi?" asked Elmo.

"I liked when I learned a lot of different instruments from around the world," said Lexi. "I learned so many facts about them."

Then she paused and said, "Oh, oh, oh! I also liked it when Sherlock was able to come."

"Thanks Lexi," said Sherlock, giving her a hug. "I had a fun day with you today."

"So did I," said Lexi, with a smile. "You're one of my best friends ever."

"Awwww," said Sherlock, with a smile back as he patted her head.

THE END


End file.
